


You Make It Easy To Fall In Love

by froma2zee



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froma2zee/pseuds/froma2zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentin Chmerkovskiy has a dirty little secret, one that couldn't be hid any longer. Nobody even knew he was dating, but wait he's married? Join in and watch as the young couple go through the ups and downs of a marriage in the spotlight, and get a glimpse of the past in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make It Easy To Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is out of sequence.

Val unlocked the door to his apartment, boxes full and empty littering the floor.  
He cracked his back and walked to the master room seeing her bending over placing items in a box.  
She stood up cracking her own back before seeing him and waddling her way up to him with a tired smile on her face.  
He pulled her body into him kissing her lips before dropping down and kissing her swollen belly.  
He grabbed her hand stroking the ten carat diamond ring on her finger.  
"What have you been up to busy lady?" he asked.  
"Just packing up some more things. I had to go to the store and pick up some more tape and packing peanuts. I got the bathroom put away and most of the room. We just have to do the rest of the living room and kitchen. Your son is a dancer like you because he wouldn't stop turning and kicking me. I believe he is finally asleep." she said caressing her stomach.  
"Ah ha! Keep it up little man." he said gently fist bumping her tummy.  
"I hate you." she said.  
He smirked and pulled her into another kiss.  
"You love me,"  
He kissed her again.  
"And I love you. So, so much. Now come on and relax. No stress baby." he said walking her to the bed before retreating into the bathroom.  
She heard water running and sighed.  
"Val I took a bath already."  
"But you haven't taken one with me." he said revealing all his naked glory as he stepped out of the bathroom.  
Her eyes raked down his body, darkening with the lust of her husband's body.  
He walked up to her and slowly stripped her pajamas, his shirt, off of her.  
He stared her down and then pulled her into his arms.  
"You are so beautiful." he whispered his hands leaving trails of fire across her skin.  
He led her to their walk in tub and then got in behind her.  
He pulled her close and began to work out the tense muscles in her lower back.  
She made a low groan as he worked his talented fingers across her back.  
"I bought the stuff for the baby's room. Its in the truck. I had the movers put it in so don't worry." she said when she felt him stiffen behind her.  
"Who helped you when you were in the store?" he asked.  
She knew that he was going to be mad at her answer.  
"I got most of it by myself and one of the workers got the crib. I bought paint too." she said.  
"Why didn't you let anyone help you?" he said.  
"Because it wasn't heavy babe."   
"But that doesn't mean it put a strain. You're pregnant Adalia." he said.  
"I'm aware Valentin." she said her voice holding an ounce of edge.  
He noticed because he muzzled his nose into her neck and stroked her arm.  
"I'm sorry. I know I worry too much. If you got it you got it. I just really want this pregnancy to be perfect. I don't want anything to happen to you or him." he said.  
"I know Val. But you heard the doctor. He's more protected than you think. He's surrounded by cushiony water. He probably doesn't feel half the stuff I do. Its gonna go fine." she said caressing his stubbly face.  
He nodded and just pulled her small frame into his body.  
He lotioned her body as she sat up in the bed.  
"So you and Amber Riley huh?" she asked.  
He looked up with a smirk.  
"Yeah." he said.  
"That's funny because I could've sworn you were married to me." she said.  
He pulled her by her leg down onto her back and hovered over her, a wolfish grin on his face.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot." he said before kissing her, his hands gripping her waist before reaching down and hooking her legs around him.  
He slipped inside of her with a groan.  
She was already wet. She was always ready for him.  
He put his face in the crook of her neck and stroked slow but hard.  
Her soft moans filled his ear and he hooked his arm under her leg stroking deeper.  
"I love you." he moaned.  
She clawed at his back, digging deep.  
The pain mixed with pleasure was too much.  
"Baby I'm close!" she moaned.  
"Cum for me. " he whispered in her ear stiffening as her walls clenched around him.  
She rode out her orgasm beneath him as he watched her, her head thrown back, mouth open.   
It was amazing and when she came down from her high, he stroked to completion himself.  
He pulled out of her and rolled over pulling her body slightly on top of him to make way for her growing belly.  
He stroked her curly hair off of her sweat covered forehead.  
"I love you Valentin. You are so amazing and I just can't believe you love me." she said.  
"Of course I love you Dali. Don't ever doubt that. Why would you say that?"   
"Because I'm fat and ugly and you need to be with someone who is skinnier,and prettier and tall. With blonde hair and blue eyes." she said tears starting to run down her face.  
Obviously her hormones had gotten the best of her again. This wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation and definitely not the first time she'd broke down crying.  
Pregnancy was crazy.  
"Well if she had blonde hair and blue eyes, I don't think she would be the right color. Sounds a little too light for my taste." he said stroking her mocha colored skin.  
"Still it would look better." she said sniffing.  
"You look better baby. You are not fat. Thick as hell yes, but not fat. I don't ever want to hear you say that ever again. I love your brown skin, your crazy black hair, and your honey colored eyes okay? Now cut all this talk out and go to sleep woman." he said pushing her head down onto his chest.  
She giggled and then went to sleep.  
**********************  
Val walked onto the set of Dancing With The Stars. He was happy he was going to finally be able to do it. After years of watching Maks teach his Stars, Val knew he'd be able to.  
They showed him his dressing room and there she stood.  
A short little thing with the curliest, wildest hair he'd ever seen on one head.  
She turned and her almond shaped honey eyes crinkled up as a smile graced her full lips.  
"Hi I'm Adalia. I'm one of the makeup artists and I'll be the one who works on you. I worked on your brother also." she said setting out her brushes and makeup.  
Her body was petite and perfectly curved. Her stomach was flat and her hips and thighs flared out only to dip dramatically as you traveled up to her waist. Her breasts were not large but they were full.  
"He never told me his makeup artist was as beautiful as you." he said making his way up to her.  
"Oh god its Maksim times ten." she said rolling her eyes with a giggle.  
Her mocha brown skin had a glow about it even in the artificial light.  
He figured she knew all the makeup tricks to do that not knowing later on in life he would figure out that that was just her.   
"Oh trust me, I'm much better than my brother." he said hovering over her.  
She placed her hands on his chest, unknowingly sending a jolt through his body, and gently pushed him back away from her and into the chair.  
"You sir, need to get ready for your interview." she said.  
He smirked and she looked over at him before shaking her head and grabbing the makeup.  
***************  
Val woke up watching Adalia sleep.  
His tiny pint sized warrior.  
********************  
He stared at her across the table.  
She pushed her curls out of her face and giggled.  
"Why you starin' Val?" she said.  
"Cuz I want to 'Dal." he said.  
"You're so weird." she said with a laugh.  
"You love it."  
"You right." she said with another laugh.  
"So why are we here baby?"  
"I have something to give you."  
"And what is that?"  
"Something you will have for only eighteen years. I cant exactly give it to you right now but I have a picture of it." she said.  
He was confused. Why would it only be around for eighteen years?   
"Uh, okay. Lemme see." he said.  
She handed him a picture frame.  
Framed inside of the baby themed picture frame was a blurry black and white photo with the outline of a small baby.  
He looked up and she was smiling.  
"We're having a baby?" he said.  
He felt his heart swell as she nodded yes.  
"I'm gonna be a father?" he asked.  
"Yes Val. I'm due April sixth."   
"Holy shit, I'm gonna be a dad!" he yelled standing up and walking to her. He pulled her up out of her seat and lifted her in his arms.  
"I'm gonna be dad everybody! You see this beautiful woman right here? She is carrying my baby! Oh god, I love you so much!" he said setting her down and dropping down to his knees and kissing her stomach.  
He didn't even realize he was crying until she wiped his eyes as she pulled him up into a kiss.  
"You're really happy?" she asked.  
"Of course I'm happy. The woman in madly in love with. The one who I'm spending the rest of my life with, is carrying my child. I'm more than happy baby, I'm ecstatic." he said kissing her again.  
"Baby you have created a crowd." Adalia said.  
He realized all eyes were on them, people had huge grins on their face, and some were even crying with him.  
"I love you." he said.  
"I love you Val." she said.  
***********  
Adalia Sadé Williams was the light of his life. He wanted to share her with the entire world. But she didn't want to be in the spotlight.   
Nobody knew that he was dating, let alone married.  
Nobody knew about Adalia except for his closest friends and family.  
They had a very private wedding with his father, mother, and brother and her mother, father, two sisters and brother in law.  
It was gorgeous on a shaded island in the Caribbean.  
Their honeymoon lasted one entire month on the same island.  
************  
He was in the kitchen making breakfast when he felt her slender arms wrap around him from behind.  
He turned and she, being five one, snuggled her head into his chest.  
He picked her up and set her on the counter so she was eye level with him.  
He placed himself in between her thighs and boxed her in with his arms.  
"You know the Chmerkovskiy stare does not work on me Valentin." she said throwing her head back and laughing.  
He arched an eyebrow at her exposed neck and then attacked it hungrily with his mouth.  
She stopped laughing and moaned.  
"I think that works." he said with a chuckle.  
"Shut up and kiss me."   
Breakfast ended up burning.  
****************  
He stroked his hand over her huge belly, his heart swelling with pride and joy at the thought of his firstborn son.  
****************  
"Its a boy guys." he said as he watched everyone staring down at the fuzzy black and white pictures.  
His father looked up with the biggest grin on his face.  
"Congratulations Valentin!" he said standing and pulling him into a big hug.  
He grabbed Adalia's hands and kissed her knuckles.  
"Congratulations."   
"Thank you." she said.  
She wasn't showing; at four months she only looked like she may have eaten too much, but he couldn't stop touching her stomach.  
"Congratulations little brother. I didn't think you would be the one settled down with a kid." Maks said with a grin.  
"Yeah, I did. Maks you aren't settling down anytime soon and you know it." Val said laughing.  
"I'm not a player I just crush a lot." Maks said with the famous Chmerkovskiy grin.  
Adalia burst out laughing covering her face with her hands and shaking her head.  
Her hair was wild and curly framing her face.  
"Are you happy it's a boy?"  
"I wanted a girl actually." Val said.  
"Why?"  
"Because she would look just like her mother and be the most beautiful thing in the world. I would be wrapped around both of their fingers. I have my queen and I wanted a princess. But I'm still super excited about my prince. I just pictured a girl with Adalia." he said looking at his wife.  
"Well we'll have plenty of time to work on your princess after the prince okay baby? But for now lets just focus on this first one." she said with a laugh.  
*********************  
He pulled her closer and fell to sleep


End file.
